


Chaps

by subbyomegahole



Series: SPN Fic Ideas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Kink, Dress Up, Gen, M/M, ideas, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyomegahole/pseuds/subbyomegahole
Summary: This is just an idea, but hear me out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Fic Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Chaps

This is just an idea but, _please,_ just hear me out.

Sam and Dean

Dean wants to dress up.

He _totally_ doesn't have a cowboys kink.

He just really like them, that's all.

Sam relents.

Dean dresses up.

Cowboy hat.

Ass-less chaps.

Sexy times ensue.

What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah? yeah? I was on tumblr. Things happen on tumblr


End file.
